Just Peachy
by AmazingHefi
Summary: He was a scary, scary demon who would rather destroy than create but that did not mean Akura-Ou couldn't love. One-shots will go all over the time, universes and situations. Akura-Ou x Reader
1. Plaything

Another day, another burned down village, another bloodshed.

Akura-Ou smiled as he watched people cry, some begging for mercy as his... Erm, demon-friends killed, pillaged and, all in all, created chaos. It was quite a lovely sight. The demon hummed, standing up to stretch his long legs and see what else he could ruin. People, those pathetically weak humans, scattered around in fear, creating a path for the smirking man.

The demon casually strolled through the village, watching fires burn and listened to the screams of petrified humans. His dark gaze caught everything- including a woman beating one demon upside the head with a broom. Akura-Ou didn't know whether to laugh or go on a murderous rampage. After staring at the curious scene for a few minutes, he decided to approach them.

"Oi, woman." Akura-Ou growled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to his body. She stumbled and smashed her face in his chest.

"What do you think you're doing, demon? Let. Me. Go!"

"No." Akura-Ou grinned and wrapped his arms around the struggling woman. He smirked as her whole body rubbed against his. "You better stop that, feisty lady, or you will suffer the consequences."

"PERVERT!" She yelled then started banging her head against Akura-Ou's chest.

Akura-Ou blinked, wondering if the woman has gone completely mad. What normal human being did that to a demon? Surely, she got dropped on her head one time too many when she was a child.

"What's your name?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know the name of a woman, a human one at that, who has managed to capture my attention." The horned demon whispered in her ear, arms loosening a bit. His body shook with suppressed chuckles when he felt her shudder.

"(N-n-name)." She stuttered to Akura-Ou's pleasure.

"A lovely name for a new plaything."


	2. Fun and Advantage

You glared at Akura-Ou as you poured more sake into his cup. You wished nothing more than to poison that smirking bastard. The scent of sake drifted to your nose, slightly calming you down. It didn't help that you were Akura-Ou's drinking buddy. Apparently, if his words were to be trusted, you were fun when you were drunk, downright hilarious.

Akura-Ou tugged on your hand after you lowered the bottle, easily pulling you into his lap (which was, to your consternation, way too comfortable to lounge on) and wrapping his left arm around your waist, the other holding up the sake-filled cup. He was smiling up at you, his claws lightly scratching your side over the silk kimono you were wearing. His dark eyes glistened in the light of oil lamps, making him seem even more dangerous. Yet, you weren't afraid of him any more, or less, than the first time you have seen him, first time he has captured you in his arms. You wouldn't allow yourself to be afraid. If you did, Akura-Ou would get rid of you in a heartbeat since he would think you were the same as all the other humans he had in an iron fist.

"Drink up, my dear." Akura-Ou ordered, pressing the rim of a cup to your lips. A frown graced his face when your lips refused to part for him. "Drink, you damn woman."

Glaring, you opened your mouth and obediently swallowed the wine. The demon was smirking as you swallowed, eyes lingering on your flushed cheeks and throat moving with your swallows. He poured another cup, his hand slipping to your hip as he leaned over. You drank and drank until you couldn't sit without swaying upon his lap.

"That's a good girl." Akura-Ou chuckled, placing his hand on the back of your face and pushing it closer to his. Your (color) eyes were half-lidded, cheeks pink and lips moist with sake and your saliva because you kept licking them. Akura-Ou's eyes drifted to your lips then back to your eyes. "Why don't we have some funnn~" He sang then pressed his dark lips to yours roughly.

You couldn't win in this battle, unused to kisses, especially ones like Akura-Ou's. Akura-Ou's lips moved relentlessly, possessively, over yours. His teeth bit into your lower lip, drawing blood and making you open your mouth as you gasped in shock and pain. His moist tongue slipped into your mouth, tracing your teeth and inner cheeks, subduing you. You moaned and moved sluggishly on his lap, arms wrapping around Akura-Ou's neck, fingers tangling into his long, red hair.

Akura-Ou chuckled into your mouth, parting with you to breathe for a moment before coming back for more of you. His hands wandered over your body, claws digging into your clothes, ripping the fabric and lightly piercing your skin. You were panting heavily when the demon abandoned your lips to kiss down your neck, dragging his sharp teeth over your sensitive, soft, skin. Clutching on the back of Akura-Ou's neck, moaning when he bit and suckled on your neck, leaving bright red marks on either side of your arched neck.

"Mmm," he hummed, groping your curves. You could feel him smile against your collarbone. "So fun when you're drunk."

"A-a-akura..." You moaned in response, feeling hot all over. His touch was so damn good, despite the pain.

Then, you fainted, slumping against Akura-Ou's chest and snoring soundly. The demon blinked and looked at your face. Never before has this happened to him- a potential lover falling asleep long before he had the time to do anything with them. Huffing, he wrapped his arms wround you and stood up, cradling you close to him as he walked to the large bed in the room. He lowered you on the mattress, covering you up with blankets.

"...Hm" Akura-Ou hummed, squinting down at your sleeping form. "I could take advantage of this."

But he didn't.


	3. Confusion

You hated Akura-Ou with a burning passion but you yearned for his touch- even if it left bruises on your skin. Maybe you were a masochist, maybe he was using some sort of demon magic or you were just crazy. You didn't know, you didn't want to know, the reason why you were feeling that way.

Everyone in the village called you Akura-Ou's whore, a traitor of all human kind. In the beginning, their words burrowed into your heart like spears, making you wince every time you've heard them. Now...

Now, you were cool, even smiling when you heard the gossips. Even Akura-Ou found them amusing. Well, he found everything related to you amusing and he did not hide the fact.

"You're smiling." Akura-Ou commented, one finger trailing your lower lip. His touch sent tingles through the plump flesh. "Is my company so pleasurable for you?"

Your eyelids fluttered, long eyelashes brushing your cheekbones like wings of a feather. Why was he so gentle with you? Why did he have to make you even more confused than you already were? Did he enjoy torturing you so much?

"Don't..." He whispered, cupping your face in both hands and making you look in his face. "Don't be sad."

Again with those words and gestures. Was Akura-Ou so cruel?

"Why shouldn't I be?" You queried in turn. Was that care in Akura-Ou's eyes? "Why shouldn't I be sad when..."

"When?"

"When you act like this, when you befuddle me with your actions." You leaned against the demon's chest, your forehead on his collarbone. "It is as if you care."

"Maybe I do."

"What?"

"Nothing, woman." Akura-Ou growled, pushing you gently away. So gently. "Stop being so leaky, you'll stain my shirt."

You choked out a laugh, grabbing Akura-Ou around the waist and pulled him back to you, hugging him. He didn't push you away despite how huffy he was being.

Then he hugged you back.


	4. Care

Rain was pouring, drenching the houses, ground and people. Even the plants and trees looked like the rain bothered them. You were standing at the porch, looking at the deluge as you hugged yourself. Your face was set in a frown, eyes at half mast. Your whole body was fatigued and a fever was making you feel hot all over and sweat like a pig, then you would feel so damn cold that your tremors shook the whole house.

Akura-Ou watched you from the shadows. He didn't like how weak your body has become, how easily tired y0u became. The demon, for a reason unknown to him, was worried about you. Something in him whispered, like a snake, that you would not be at his side forever, that, one day, you will die- of old age, some illness, a terrible wound, it did not matter. Akura-Ou gulped down the lump lodged in his throat.

"You're so stupid." Akura-Ou called out, frowning. "Come inside."

"Why?"

"I need some company."

"Akura-Ou, I am sick and not in the mood for one of your games."

"Get inside. NOW!" He roared, making you jump in shock and just a touch of fear.

Shaking your head, you entered, passing Akura-Ou without a glance but, then, he caught your upper arm, his fingers firmly wrapped around the muscle as he stopped you. Dark, black, eyes stared into your bright orbs with a heart-stopping intensity.

"There is medicine on the bedside table. Drink it and lie down to rest."

"I didn't know you care." You muttered and ripped your arm out of the demon's hold, then walked away.

"I do care." He exclaimed, looking absolutely disappointed at your disbelief. "I care more than you could ever fathom, my fiery princess."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I've said. I care about you, you foolish woman, even though you hate me to the deepest pit of hell. I care about you enough to not let anyone, not even myself, harm you. Do you understand now?"

Smiling, you looked at him. Messy hair, horns, leather and chains- that fit his demonic image perfectly but, you now knew, he was so much more than just a chaos-bringer.


	5. Close

Akura-Ou did not expect laughter the first time he got naked in front of you. It wouldn't have been a surprise if you bit your lip and gazed at him in wonder and lust, after all- he was a damn fine specimen, if he said so himself, but no, you were laughing. Your eyes were tearing up as you looked at the demon, a blushing, flustered, demon.

"What?" He growled, glaring at you as he hid his manhood with both hands, feeling so insecure. Was he ugly? Or, gods forbid it, too small?

"Hahahahhaha" was your only answer (along with falling on the bed).

Akura-Ou grimaced and shuffled over to you, climbed on the bed and straddled your hips, hands wrapping around your wrists and pinning them down to the soft mattress. You stopped laughing abruptly, though your lips still held an amused curve to them. The demon, as naked as on the day of his birth (a day many people cursed), looked into your eyes, searching them for all those hidden emotions of yours. Your eyes held happiness, lust (he could barely hold in a sigh of relief), tenderness, shyness and...

"Fear?" Akura-Ou mumbled, frowning in thought. "What are you so afraid of? I will not hurt you."

"No," you giggled, twisting your wrists but he did not let go. "I am nervous. I've... I've never done... It."

"Ah, so that's how it is." Akura-Ou hummed, smirking in a way that showed off his pointed teeth. He leaned in closer to your face, breath and lips brushing yours as he continued to speak. "No worries, I'm gonna make you feel good."

You've opened your mouth to answer him but the demon took the chance to kiss you, his tongue not wasting time to tangle with yours. He possessed your mouth as his hands wandered all over your body, pushing down the fabric of the red nagajuban to reveal flesh he wanted to mark. Your mind clouded with sensations of Akura-Ou paying special attention to your body.

The demon kissed down your neck, teeth burrowing in the tender skin whenever he fancied, suckling on the skin. Your hands were burrowed in his red mane, curling in the strands and pulling whenever Akura-Ou did something which gave pleasure to you. Like when his hand slipped underneath the nagajuban and touched your wet folds, fingers parting them slowly and thumb's nail scraping gently over the erect flesh of your clitoris or when his mouth enveloped your right breast almost completely, that devilish tongue of his flicking and curling against the flesh, teeth biting and pulling harshly on the nipple...

You parted your legs, cradling Akura-Ou's hips between them, eyeing the proudly standing member as the demon rubbed against you, parting your folds and hitting your clitoris with the head. Your hips slowly moved up and down, rutting against his as you both tried to prolong the anticipation of finally joining, becoming one. Akura-Ou entwined your fingers and pressed your hands to the mattress. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed you. Sharp pain made you bite down on his lips, making him laugh as you broke the flesh and drew blood. You could feel your thighs burn, feel the pain of your maidenhood and the burn of your inner muscles stretching to accommodate Akura-Ou's width and length.

Licking his lips, Akura-Ou moved so he could look in your face as he began to move- slowly, in and out. Your own eyes flitted back and forth between his eyes and the place where you were attached. Faster he moved and your back arched, breasts rubbing against his chest. Good, so, so good. You felt like someone lit a fire in your veins, made the blood sing for the first time in forever- even if the feeling was painful at first.

You didn't realize that you were begging Akura-Ou to move faster, to give you more, more, more...

You didn't notice how much more wild you appeared with messy hair, bruised lips stained with blood and sweat covering your body. You could only notice pleasure and moan loudly, almost scream, when Akura-Ou shifted you in one smooth movement and had you ride him as he knelt in the bed with his arms around you.

Akura-Ou's claws dug into your shoulder blades, teeth latching onto the crook of your neck. The pain and pleasure mixed in your body, the two opposite feelings clashing and battling for dominance in your body until pleasure won over and that tight coil in your abdomen snapped and your mouth fell open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

Your body shook as you clutched onto Akura-Ou, his hips still moving as you recovered from an orgasm. He was panting in your ear, hands cupping your ass and guiding your movements with ease. Akura-Ou sped up as his orgasm approached, eyes shut tightly and lips parted as he breathed your name in a broken whisper.

Your body shuddered as his warmth spilled into your body and he held you through his climax, kissing your sweaty temple. Akura-Ou did not move you for a few long moments, only held your body as close as possible- which seemed like a ridiculous notion since you two were already as close as two people can be.


	6. Bakery

It was one of those days. Akura-Ou was doing some chores for Kirihito's mother while his shikigami worked at finding a way to restore his body (which was taking too long). Sighing in annoyance, Akura-Ou entered a small bakery. Delicious scents made his stomach grumble and he was disgusted with the weakness of this human bodysuit he was inhabiting. While waiting for his turn, Akura-Ou cast his brownish red eyes around the shop, bored out of his mind until he noticed an angry woman behind the register.

Her hair was short, an inch or two longer than Kirihito's, a light shade of brown, her eyes sharp and cold like gemstones as she argued with a customer. Akura-Ou's mind went back to a time when he knew a similar woman, remembering the first time they've met- she was beating up a demon, of all things. They shared the same fire, the same aura. This human woman was so much like (Name) it hurt his heart. As the line slowly shortens and he is getting closer to the woman, Akura-Ou's heart is beginning to race.

When he, finally, arrives to her, he looks into her eyes and sees that same shade of (color), vibrant and full of fire. This girl's and (Name)'s aura is the same and their scents... They match up and Akura-Ou knows, just knows deep in his cursed soul, that this girl is his (Name). Maybe that'sn why he stuttered when he asked for two loaves of bread, blushing like a child.

She doesn't seem to recognize him though. How could she? She's a human and he's in another, human, body. Her soul might know but her human senses wouldn't recognize that tug his did.

* * *

Kirihito's mother finds it strange how willing her gloomy son is to go to the bakery but shrugs it off.


	7. Against the World

**MODERN!AU!**

Everyone has told you that Akura-Ou is bad news. People gave you explicit orders: don't touch him, look at him, don't breathe the same air and, for the love of all that's holy, don't even pass by him because, surely, Akura-Ou would do terrible, terrible things to you- lead you to ruin. Despite all those terrible, horrifying, stories, you have been fascinated by the auburn haired man in leather pants and more make-up on his face than a normal girl.

There was something in the way his dark eyes would follow you as you passed by, how he hungrily devoured your lips when you met in secrecy. And, as cliche as this affair was, you loved every single moment of it. You have fallen in love with this skinny bastard who loved peaches more than he loved you.

Despite his, somewhat, cruel personality and odd quirks, Akura-Ou was an attentive lover, he wasn't lazy. He was active in your life, even if he did have to hide and keep himself in the shadows, He did that, all for your sake. Sometimes, though, he snapped, not wanting to hide from your family but, then, he would calm down and everything was fine again. He would cup your face and lean his forehead against yours and just gaze into your eyes until the raging desire to take you away would fade. Akura-Ou loved you far too much to hurt you by harming your family.


	8. Tears

Akura-Ou thought leaving (name) alone for a day or two wouldn't do any harm. Humans and demons alike were too afraid of him to do anything to the human woman. He just didn't realize that was only when he was present and not away on another killing spree.

When Akura-Ou came back, the village was deserted. A grin slid off of his face. The scent of blood, stale and fresh both, tickled the demon's nose. It was familiar and sent a thrill of fear straight to his heart. Akura-Ou walked and walked until he reached the village center. There, he stopped in his tracks. His (name) was there, prone in the dirt. Her lovely kimono was thorn and dirty- blood and mud decorating the white and pink silk.

The cruel demon ran to his lover, his fragile lover, and knelt at her side. His clawed hands hovered over her, shaking and hesitating.

Screaming in rage and sorrow, Akura-Ou picked the human up. Her chest did not move. Her heart did not beat. (Name) was stone cold and already well on the way to be a stiff.

The demon didn't even notice he was crying as he cleaned (name) up. He didn't notice his tears even as he lit the incense and watched over her.


	9. Wants

**To the Guest- thank you for that lovely comment. It made me so damn happy. The sex scene is not more detailed because, well, I got banned from dA too many times for writing anything a bit more explicit than the sex scene in Just Peachy. I might write a different version, an upgraded one, for sites like Wattpad and Quotev where no one is so... I can't even find the word.**

* * *

Akura-Ou saw her again.

Though she looked different, (name) still acted the same. Her smiles brightened up the demon's day considerably and he was able to forget the pain which was obtaining his body. Akura-Ou talked to the human woman often, each time he bought bread or something else to sustain the shell of a body he was inhabiting. (Name) often called him names but soothed the offense with a hand on his, a wink of her pretty eye.

The demon burned with the want to make her remember, make her realize who both of them were. But...

Then, (name) would remember her death, torture and pain. He didn't want that. Akura-Ou she would only remember the good times they have had, love they have shared.

For now, though, seeing (name), that amazing human, was enough.


	10. Final

Akura-Ou thought of (name) in Izumo. The thought of her warmed the cold human body even better than the thought of Tomoe. He missed her so much- that smile of hers, the wrinkles on her forehead when she was thinking hard, the way her hands- in the past, in the present- felt in his.

Sighing, Akura-Ou wrapped his arms around his knees and closed his eyes. The cold was getting to him and the body was shutting down. Humans were so weak and fragile- body and spirit but, Akura-Ou knew, they were so much stronger than demons. They could forget, they could move on while demons rarely did so- he was the prime example. Akura-Ou's love for (name) transcended centuries and realities, never diminishing in its hold over him.

The demon feared he will never get the chance to tell (name) how much he loves her, tell her the truth about him. Huffing, Akura-Ou raised his head and was met with a snow fox.

"I didn't know there were foxes in Izumo." Akura-Ou muttered then smiled, his hand raised. "Come here."

The fox stood in front of him, watching him with tilted head. The demon's mouth fell open when the beautiful fox launched itself at him, its maw open and teeth prepared to rip his throat out. Akura-Ou sighed in relief when Kikuichi grabbed the fox and stopped it.

"Don't kill it." Akura-Ou ordered silently. "I don't hate foxes." He watched the fox carefully and embraced it. "I won't hurt you. You're so warm."

He didn't notice the fox open his maw by his neck...


End file.
